Academy Crossover
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: una historia de una academia donde muchos muchachos del anime se juntan mas OC que seremos mi ayudante y watashi xD! espero que les guste y que dejen reviews con criticas constructivas habra parejas y romance tiene de todo xD!


Capitulo 0.1

"Fin de Año"

Por Oscar E. y Alexis

Historia original por: Alexis

Customs por: Oscar E

¡Buenas si leen esto están leyendo una crónica que hice hace un tiempo… desgraciadamente no que tanto tiempo hace desde que escribí esto pero no importa! Esta crónica habla sobre extraños sucesos y sucederán varias cosas… ¡pero primero a presentarme! Me llamo Oscar Enrique Marchena Mejia de Díaz y estuve en la academia "Nerv", una academia católica publica. Es una muy buena academia y todo, pero en realidad esta academia en una mascara para lo que de verdad hay aquí. Esta academia es ¡una base secreta que tiene control a actividades anormales en varios universos y del suyo! Para ello ellos han buscado algunas personas para formar un equipo ¡y aquí les presento al grupo!

Del universo B (NOTA: universo de Bleach) están: Kurosaki Ichigo: este personaje es un shinigami sustituto (Shinigami-Dios de la Muerte) y el puede sentir energías de otras personas, pero no esta solo ¡también están dos shinigamis mas! Sus nombres son Rukia Kuchki y Renji, pero en el grupo se rumora k hay un tercer shinigami y que es el hermano de Rukia. En el mundo OP (One Piece) tenemos a Luffie, un extraño, pero carismático personaje k le gustan las aventuras y los piratas, el mismo planea ser uno. También están dos compañeros suyos: uno que se hace llamar "Zorro", originalmente Zoro pero yo lo llamo así, y una experta ladrona de tesoros, digo, información, Nami. Del NR (Naruto) tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki, un bastardo hiperactivo y que tiene un demonio de nueve o diez colas dentro de el…, Sakura: "Pelirroja que se lanza a la mayoría de los hombres de la escuela y buena buscando información y en habilidades. Del NGE (Neon Genesis Evangelion (Original y Ultima version)) esta Ikari Shinji, un personaje que no lo entiende nadie y parece EMO, La-laila—como se escriba… Asuka, se cree la jefa, y por ultimo Rei Ayanami, esta es sin duda la mas extraña de todos… por ejemplo: No hace nada sin que le ordenen. Y del RW (Real World: Mundo real en ingles) esta Alexis, una amiga mía y la que mas molesto de todos y por ultimo ¡estoy yo!

Y esto es:

Academy Anime Crossover

By: Oscar E. y Alexis

Original Story: Alexis

La puerta del salón de clases abre suavemente y una figura entra y cierra la puerta como la abrió. Ichigo nota a Oscar y levanta la mano en signo de saludo este le responde de la misma forma… Oscar avanza hasta el centro del salon de clases y se sienta en su asiento… luego aparece Alexis y cuando entra y observa a Oscar se detiene, posiblemente pensó "Sera posible? Ese c*bron*zo llego temprano". Y se sienta delante del salón. Poco a poco el salón fue llenándose.

las 7:05 A.M…, dijo oscar mientras algunos se le quedaban mirando, apuesto a que el llegara corriendo, pateara la puerta y esta se desprendera

- ¿eh? A que te refieres oscar-kun, dijo shinji

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… "ikuse" (Vamos en japo)

Entonces se escucha una persona gritando algo en el pasillo y que se hacerca a toda velocidad, y de buenas a primera la puerta sale volando y comienza a rodar hasta salir por la ventana. La persona que pateo la puerta termina en el escritorio del profesor, como siempre tenia que ser Naruto…

¡Ora!* (oye en japo) ¡Naruto llega a tiempo por primera vez! ¡si!, grito el mismo

Oscar arregle sus lentes y suspira. "que fácil fue" se dijo. Todos en el salón ignoraron a naruto y fueron a ver k paso con la puerta y la ventana rota. En eso llega Sakura y patea a Naruto en la cara mientras este trataba de saludarla… luego lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta.

¡¡¡Naruto!!! Grito Sakura, ¡¿acaso no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas?!

Qu- que- ¿Qué demonios hice ahora?, dijo naruto

Lanzaste la puerta por la ventana, casi matas a alguien

¡¿Pero no le cayo a nadie así k no hay problemas?!

¿Que no hay que?, dijo una voz incomoda

O-oh!

Entrando en la puerta se aparece Kenpachi-sensei, profesor de deportes intensos. Por lo visto tenia la puerta (destruida en dos) en la mano.

oye zorro ¿tu hiciste eso?, pregunto

yo bueno yo…

si fue el…, dijo oscar mientras medio curso se sorprendió de su respuesta,… pero fue porque por primera vez llego temprano pero con mucha prisa y no tenia frenos y choco con la puerta, por suerte el no cayo junto con la puerta.

… de acuerdo te la dejare pasar, dijo y se aleje del salón y todos se alivian, pero si haces esto de nuevo, Naruto, tendrás que pelear conmigo murete…

Todos toman un respiro y todo pasa normalmente. Después de clases el grupo normal se junta en la capilla y hacen su movimiento cuando no hay nadie. Asuka se apresura y presiona un botón escondido que abre un pasadizo sub. Terreano que lo llevan a las base de operaciones "Nerv".

Fin 0.1 Piloto


End file.
